The invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing signals on a magnetic tape accommodated in a cassette by means of a scanning device comprising at least one rotatable magnetic head moving along a circular path for scanning the magnetic tape in order to record and reproduce the signals, the apparatus comprising a cassette holder, which is movable between a loading position and an operating position for cooperation with the magnetic tape, into which holder in the loading position thereof the magnetic tape in the cassette can be inserted in an initial position and by means of which holder by its movement into the operating position the magnetic tape can be brought in an intermediate position, and a tape-threading device, which is adapted to cooperate with the magnetic tape and is movable between a thread-out position and a thread-in position, which tape-threading device in its thread-out position is engageable behind the magnetic tape which has been brought into its intermediate position and by means of which upon engagement as a result of the movement of said threading device to the thread-in position the magnetic tape can be arranged along a scanning path in which the magnetic tape is wrapped at least partly around the scanning device and can be scanned by the magnetic head, and a head-cleaning device which is movable between a rest position and a cleaning position, which cleaning device is urged to its rest position by a spring means and comprises an actuating member by means of which, as a result of the actuation of an afore-mentioned device for cooperation with the magnetic tape, the head-cleaning device is movable from its rest position into its cleaning position against the force of the spring means, in which cleaning position it has been moved towards the path of the magnetic head and cleans the magnetic head moving past it.
Such apparatuses are commercially available in different versions. Such an apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from, for example, the Japanese Patent Application filed under number 63-111.223 and published under number 1-282.716 on Nov. 14, 1989. In this prior-art apparatus the construction is such that the actuating member of the head-cleaning device projects into the path of movement of a part of the tape-threading device which has been provided for cooperation with the magnetic tape and is consequently controlled by this part of the tape-threading device. Such a tape-threading device is a mechanically comparatively vulnerable assembly of such an apparatus, which should be subjected only to minimal mechanical loads. Moreover, with the prior-art apparatus it is not unlikely that in the event of a defect of the head-cleaning device this device may impair the threading operation of the threading device, which may result in undesirable tape damage.